


How to be a Bad Bitch

by ApostleBanana (Star_Trashinum)



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/M, Transboy!Maki, Transgirl!Hanayo, let maki be a bad bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 00:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12544960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Trashinum/pseuds/ApostleBanana
Summary: Hanayo gets bored and Maki can’t say no to her.





	How to be a Bad Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> It's @banana-moon-moon again; who would've thought that I would write more. I could've made an account but I can't commit and rather stay on anon while commenting lol. I also wrote this in one sitting at 6am

With a big yawn, Hanayo stands tall and stretches high, hearing the soft cracks and pops in her body before relaxing once again. She takes a step back, and looks at the closet once more for any item misplaced. After only a couple of hours of finishing mundane and boring tasks, she sighs in satisfaction, before noticing a bright pink box sticking out underneath the racks. Taking out the box, she opens it and peers inside, curious to see what this item she doesn’t remember seeing before has inside.

* * *

“Can I paint your nails? Or, well, rather put acrylic nails on you?”

Maki takes a second to process what Hanayo asked him, giving a subtle mixture of confusion and surprise by the sudden question.

He just arrived at their apartment, wishing to unwind and lie down on his girlfriend and complain about his day. Instead of usually seeing Hanayo, wrapped in a blanket on the couch and reading a book, he sees a small bag on the counter and excitedly going up to him with a kiss and a question.

Maki laughs a bit, thinking how the kiss could’ve been planned to coax him into saying yes, “What brought this up? And why?”

He hangs his coat and puts away his shoes before Hanayo tugs his hand to the living room. Small bottles, a towel, and paper towels are set up at the coffee table, Maki’s eyes are drawn to a pink box, with bottles that has its contents all over and files and more interestingly photos.

“Look! Look!”, Hanayo picks up the photos and hands them over to Maki, “I found this while cleaning, and I just _had _to do something like this again!!” He looks at the photos with an amused smile, seeing how the photos were full of pictures of Hanayo and her childhood friend Rin in what it looks like a sleepover. Messy and bright nail polish were on their nails, and while it isn’t the best nail job done, the two girls looked proud and happy with themselves.__

____

__

“So you went and bought some supplies, and want me to entertain you for the night?” Maki asked, in a light sarcastic voice. He loves Hanayo with all his heart, and would do anything for her, but he didn’t know if he was willing to give up time to unwind for himself first.

Hanayo frowned a bit, almost looking like she heard those words in an icy tone, “I-I mean, it was really fun, and I never really got to do it again, but I mean if you don’t wanna then…” She trails off and pouts a bit, looking up at Maki with innocent looking eyes.

_‘Okay, oh no, she actually wants me to do it. I recognize those siren eyes.’_ Maki thought. He sighs in defeat, giving Hanayo a small smile in her victory, and agrees to do it for it for her. “Just let me get changed first, dear.”

Hanayo grins and gave a quick kiss to the cheek, before Maki walked away to get more comfortable clothing.

* * *

Maki sits cross legged across from Hanayo around the table. He looks at the new supplies, raising a brow at the weird brand names he never heard of. Over time in Maki’s life, he grew uninterested in stuff like this, but he remembers bits of memories where he did similar, feminine things. He wouldn’t voluntarily do it himself, but he supposed he would do it for Hanayo or maybe rare occasions.

“Are you sure you know what you’re doing, love?” Maki asked. He places his hands on the towel, watching Hanayo prepare and take care of the rest.

“Of course! … Well, maybe I watched a couple of videos as a refresher, but I think I got it.” Hanayo’s confidence slightly wavers, but she keeps going and uncapped the bottles for the acrylic. It was soon getting closer to the point of no return. “Don’t worry, Maki, I’ll make sure it looks good on you!!” She tied her hair into a small bun on top and gave a thumbs up.

Maki laughs and looks at Hanayo, as she starts applying the acrylic, working as fast as she can to get a good and proper shape before the acrylic misforms. He gets even more amused as he sees her tongue poke out of her mouth and the glasses slipping far down the nose. God, he really wants to move to adjust, and use his hands again already.

Distracting himself from those urges, he starts to bring up random topics to talk about. Of course, he would wait for Hanayo if she needs to concentrate more, but the night went on as they shared stories and laughs while doing nails.

 

The nails finally set, at Maki was slightly surprised at how well the shape turned out. Each nail was roughly half an inch long that pointed at the end, almost like claws. He tapped his nails on the table, listening to the satisfying clicking sounds, “It feels so. Weird.” He looks at each finger closely, turning his hands over to look at it more. While there are some odd lumps at some fingers, he was still impressed.

Now it was Hanayo’s turn to laugh at how Maki looked, staring at the nails at silent awe. She pulls out a rich, red, coloured bottle from the side, “We’re not done yet, I still have to give it a good colour.”

Maki ‘ooh-ed’ at the bottle’s deep red colour, thinking how good it would look on his nails. Slowly getting into to it, he excitedly placed his hands in front of Hanayo. She unscrewed the small bottle and took out the brush to start painting. He gasped at how one nail looked in that colour and was getting giddy over thinking how good the rest of them would look.

They still continued their chatter from before, but now Maki became super invested in the nail treatment, which Hanayo is amused by.

Hanayo finishes up the last layer on the last nail, and reminds Maki to let them dry first. He looked like a child in an art gallery, amazed by the pieces but annoyed how he couldn’t touch them.

After minutes of waiting, Hanayo checked if each nail was dry and gave a nod to Maki. He turned his hands over and over, staring at the craftsmanship. “What the heck, I want to take a picture, this is so good.”

Reaching for his phone at the side of the table, he drops it a couple of times, “Wait, what, how the hell do you live with these.” He furrows his brows and has a moment of regret before Hanayo patiently shows him how people usually holds things with long nails.

He tries to do it himself, and after a few failed attempts, he gets used to it. Turning on camera, and taking a couple of shots of his hand before boasting about his girlfriend on social media.

Hanayo can’t stop giggling at her boyfriend’s excitement, as he completely fails to look uninterested at his new look. She asks him, “Are they really that good?” And Maki looks at her, almost offended,

“Are you kidding me? I feel like a bad bitch.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just imagine Maki w/ long, sharp, and bright red nails.


End file.
